There exists a need in the art for a discrete tracking device designed to protect vulnerable segments of society from becoming lost or abducted. Children and individuals with compromised mental abilities need to be given supervised freedom to move about a designated area on their own volition. In order to maintain their dignity as well as not interfere with daily activities, the device needs to be discretely worn as clothing or a clothing accessory. Furthermore, concealment of the device within clothing prevents the device's removal by a would-be criminal.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.